The Hot Topic Krew President's Day Special
by GeneralDarkPit
Summary: Today is none other than Pit's favorite day, President's Day. What's even better is that Lady Palutena is taking him and his boyfriend Megaman out to Washington DC where they will get to see the Abraham Lincoln Memorial Statue. Meanwhile, Dark Pit is being dragged along as punishment. What crazy things will Pit do on this day as he loves his country, Amerijapanadaropesiafrica!


**Hello! I'm here with the greatest special of all time, the President's Day Special. Today, our friends are at Washington DC while Dark Pit is there as punishment. Watch the silliness unfold!**

* * *

Hot Topic Krew President's Day Special

-The special starts off with the Star Spangled Banner-

It was a special day as Pit was decked out in his Uncle Sam outfit, minus the beard and stuff because he's an angel child, and was beaming with delight. They were at the greatest place ever, Washington DC as it was home of President Obama and all of the monuments. His boyfriend Megaman used his special Presidents day upgrade to compliment his look.

Unfortunately, an poor unfortunate soul was dragged along as it happened to none other than everyone's favorite Goth, Dark Pit. He moaned, wanting this day to end or not even be here as he was forced to as punishment by Lady Palutena for starting the Hot Topic Krew and for destroying almost everything, even though he believes she should be arrested for what she did. But then, goddesses can't get arrested because goddesses have the right to decide who lives and who dies because they're godly like and have god like powers and therefore goddesses are gods.

Pit had the goofiest grin on his face as he decided to sing his favorite song in the entire world, the "Star Spangled Banner" by America.

O SAY CAN YOU SEEEEEEE BY DAAAAAWNS EARLEEEE LIIIIIIGHT  
WHAT SO PROOUDLY WE HAAAAILED AT THE TWILIGHTS LAST GLEAMING  
WHOSE BROAD STRIPES AND BRIGHT STARS THROUGH THE PERILOUS FIGHT

"Pit shut the fuck up!"

Dark Pit threw a pillow at him, trying his best to sleep in and not deal with this bullshit.

The patriotic angel frowned as did Megaman. How dare this gothic trash interrupt the most beautiful, romantic song in the world?!

"Pittoo, get up already! We're going sightseeing and you're coming along. No ifs, ands, or buts, Lady Palutena said so!" said the cheery angel.

Dark Pit groaned as Megaman just looked.

"Is your brother like this all the time?" asked the robot.

"Yeah. He's a pain but I still love him but not as much as I love Washington DC," exclaimed the angel.

"So cute! I know we should visit President Lincoln!" suggested Megaman.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YESSSS!" squealed Pit.

They both started making out as Dark Pit cringed. He hated this, he hated it oh so much. He didn't understand why he was here but then a flashback came to him.

_Pit was cosplaying Abraham Lincoln a few weeks ago singing "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen. He loved that song a lot as he had it blasting through the house._

_Pittoo was about to leave, saying fuck you to all until Lady Palutena caught him._

_"And where do you think you're going Pitooey?!" exclaimed the goddess mother._

_"Away from you bitch, and this fucking hellhole," answered the angel._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you need to watch your language young man. You're turning out to be worse than satin," said the goddess._

_"Who the fuck cares. You're a murderer anyways," barked Dark Pit, still pissed off about that._

_"Well, I'm a goddess. if you read the holy goddess bible by homer, you will see that gods are allowed to sacrifice useless beings," Palutena retorted, being so done with dork Pit._

_"And that's your excuse for killing? Wow, I'm just... wow," Dark Pit was about to leave the door but to no avail, it turned into a statue._

_"Nope. You're not going to go anywhere. Anyways, announcements. Around Presidents day weekend, we are going on a trip to Washington DC. Pittoo, as punishment for creating the Hot Topic Krew and destroying city property you are forced to go to Washington DC and spend time with your brother. Pit as an reward you can bring your new boyfriend Megaman," explained the goddess._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Pittoo. It was his worst nightmare. No Lucas, no Krew, no anything._

_He started rocking in a fetal position, scared because even worse... NO HOT TOPIC!_

Dark Pit shuddered at the thought as he was now here. He wished his boyfriend was here with him however, he wasn't.

* * *

Pit and Megaman went everywhere, talking about the founding fathers, George Washington to even Teddy Roosevelt's sexy oogly doogly glasses.

Dark Pit moaned, wanting this nightmare to be over but instead, he was here, suffering.

"I can't believe it. What if we meet Obama?" said Megaman.

"That would be awesome. I love Obama and I love hope and yes I can," said Pit.

The patriotic American loving losers kept going on and on about 'Merican eagles, baseball, football to even Americas greatest thing in the world, 1776.

Soon, they arrived at the greatest place ever, the Abraham Lincoln memorial statue. There it was, sitting proud and tall just like Pit remembered it when he was a young child.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, wanting to cause havoc but instead, just said fuck it. There was no use anyways especially if he can easily get mangled by the f bee eye and the cee I A at once.

Pit and Megaman walked towards the statue gleefully, hugging each other and screaming like fans.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ITS PRESIDENT LINCOLN!" both of them screamed at once.

Dark Pit covered his ears, almost swearing to Satan that by the end of this day, he would lose his hearing completely.

Pit was giddy, jumping around as he and Megaman began bowing down to Lincoln and treating him as their holy savior.

"Oh thou President Lincoln" said Pit.

"You've embraced us with your beautiful ways," added Megaman.

"You have given thee life a purposeth," said Pit.

"As well as freedom, the Proclamation Emancipation and stopped the Robert E Lee from winning the civul war," said Megaman.

"you are above everything else, as you are our hope, our savior, our god!" both boyfriends said at once.

" Humina humona humina humina ... ABRAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAM LINCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLN!"

They did a pose thing from a cult as Dark Pit gave up and went to go pretend he was at Hot Topic or something.

Soon, Pit and Megaman where on top of the statue, doing things they weren't supposed to do as Dark Pit's jaw dropped.

"Oh FUCKING GOD PIT! PUT THAT SHIT AWAY!" screamed the dark angel in horror.

It was magical, marvelous President's Day angel on robot sex as the crowd cheered. Dark Pit could have sworn just now the memorial statue just smiled.

Late at night, Pit grinned having the best day ever. However, someone called to him.

_"Pit... Pit... Pit..."_

The whispered echoed yet he didn't notice it yet. It will not come back until a future chaptar where you will see who Pit will get to talk to.

* * *

**That's it for our little special folks. Stay tuned for Chaptar 11 which will come between Friday and Sunday!**

**Pit's such an loser I swear to god. All of these characters are but I love them.**


End file.
